Hanging By A Moment
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AU: Carrie has just gotten back after a few months of Training to find out about AJ's situation. When she finds him will she make it better or make it worse? AJ Styles/OC. *This Story Does have Pokémon!*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Ok guys since I saw AJ's segment on Impact this past week this story came into mind :D :D Now why did I decide to add Pokémon to it? :D Well it's really simple because I thought I would lighten AJ's situation a bit better :D :D Anyway Enjoy and if you Flame you're blocked. First and only warning. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

It was an hour before Impact started and a girl with long brown hair walked in with her pink like cat creature walked in the Impact Zone after an 8 month long abstance.

"Feels good to be back right Espeon?" The girl asked her Pokémon.

"Espeon!" Espeon smiled happily as they walked around until they reached Dixie's office.

"Ready Espeon?" The girl asked and Espeon nodded happily as she nodded on the door.

"Come in." Dixie said from behind the door and the girl and Espeon walked in and Dixie smiled. "Carrie welcome back." She said getting up and hugging Carrie happily.

"Thank you Dixie." Carrie smiled hugging Dixie back "My Pokémon and I really missed being here."

"Espeon." Espeon said jumping up then smiling

"Well we all missed you too. Hope you're feeling alright." Dixie said

"I am. I'm ready to get back in that ring." Carrie smiled. "When I first got taken out by Aces and Eights I felt weak and lost all faith in myself….thought I let my Pokémon down but now we're stronger and better than ever!" She smiled happily.

"That's good." Dixie smiled "Because your brother and sister really need your help."

"I'm ready to take down those biker idiots." Carrie smiled "Now where is AJ I want to kick his butt first!" She smiled excitedly as she saw Dixie frown and say nothing "Dixie? Did something happen to my boyfriend?"

"You better see Steve and Kasey." She said softly

"Dixie? What happened to AJ?" Carrie asked sounding worried

"Espeon, Espeon!" Espeon begged.

"You'll find out later I promise." Dixie said as Carrie and Espeon walked out of Dixie's office

"Think I should call him?" Carrie asked Espeon and she nodded her head "Ok." She said as she got out her iPhone and tried to call AJ…but it went straight to voicemail "Allen it's Carrie call me if you can." She said as she hung up and put it away. "Something is up but…" She said as she was cut off by seeing a Bunny type Pokémon

"Lopunny." It said

"Ah hey Lopunny. Keeping an eye on Joseph?" Carrie asked as Lopunny smiled and nodded it's head.

"Lopunny." Lopunny smiled.

"Lopunny!" Joseph yelled running up to his Pokémon "I was so worried about you."

"Lopunny." Lopunny said pointing it's paw to Carrie and Espeon.

"Carrie!" Joseph smiled happily as he ran over to her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again.

"Hi Joseph." Carrie smiled awkwardly hugging Joseph "How have you been?"

"Oh Carrie I have gotten so much better at both the art of Wrestling and Pokémon battles." Joseph smiled happily as he broke the hug "Lopunny has gotten stronger too."

"That's good." Carrie smiled

"Want to battle?" Joseph asked excitedly "Please, please, please?!" He asked

"Maybe later." Carrie said as her and Espeon backed up and walked away.

"Come on Carrie!" Joseph begged as Carrie and Espeon turned around a corner.

"That was close. Don't you agree Espeon?" Carrie asked

"Espeon." She said agreeing

"Umbreon." An Umbreon said from behind Carrie and her and Espeon turned around to see it.

"Hi Umbreon." Carrie smiled petting Umbreon. "Kasey around?" She asked and it nodded it's head and ran off and Carrie and Espeon followed it until it lead to someone who looked exactly like Carrie but with Blonde hair.

"There you are Umbreon." Kasey smiled petting it then she looked over at Carrie. "Carrie!" She smiled happily as she hugged her twin sister. Yes Carrie and Kasey are twins.

"Good to see you too Kasey." Carrie smiled as she hugged her back "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Been making sure James has stayed out of trouble." Kasey smiled "So how have you been?"

"Training and healing up." Carrie smiled

"I can tell since you wanted to be alone." Kasey smiled "AJ has been wondering about you."

"He has? How has he been?!" Carrie asked

"He's training himself from what he's told me." Kasey said softly

"What happened while I was gone?" Carrie asked her

"Have him tell you when you see him." Kasey said softly some more.

"Did something bad happen?" Carrie asked her.

"Long story sis." Kasey said as Carrie petted Espeon.

"Well I'm going to find Steve and let him know I'm back." Carrie smiled. "I'll see you later sis." She smiled as she walked to Steve's locker room and knocked on the door but no answer. "Steve?" She asked as she opened it but didn't see him. "Must be out." She said as Espeon nodded her head in agreement then she saw something that interest her. AJ's ex wife Wendy and his best friend talking about him. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw Allen with messed up hair and a beard "Could have told me about that at least." She said as he said they don't get it. "Get what?" She asked as he flew off on his Charizard. "What happened while I was gone?" She asked

"Espeon, Espeon." Espeon said softly

"Come on Espeon." She said as she and Espeon walked around until they went outside and she got out Espeon's Pokeball "Espeon return." She said as Espeon went back in her Pokeball. "This will be a long night but I'll head back to the hotel get my stuff then head to Gainesville." She said as she got another Pokeball and threw it. "Silver let's go!" She said as Silver was out of its Pokeball and let out a cry. Silver was a Lugia that Carrie caught when it was a baby. "Come on Silver." She said getting on its back "We're going to see AJ." She said as she jumped on its back and they flew off.

_Me: Man I hope Carrie finds out what's up with AJ and soon. Oh and please don't complain about Carrie having a Lugia they've been known to breed in the Anime so I'm going along with that. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter already :D :D And this Chapter Carrie meets up with AJ :D :D What will happen? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Man what a night." Carrie said yawning as her and Silver flew past Atlanta "Won't be long now until we reach Gainesville right Silver?" She asked and Silver let out a happy cry "Just a little more." She smiled softly as she remembered telling AJ about training.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're leaving?" AJ asked as they were sitting at his house in his room one day._

"_Just for a bit." Carrie said as she sat next to him. "I just want to train a bit and get stronger." She said looking down._

"_Carrie, to me you are the strongest woman I have ever met and known." AJ smiled as he hugged her._

"_Well this strongest woman you have ever known keeps getting her ass kicked by Aces and Eights." Carrie said sadly as AJ held on to her._

"_They cheat that's why." AJ Said as he nuzzled her._

"_I know but this is something I have to do." Carrie said sadly looking down and AJ hugged her some more_

"_I understand Carrie." AJ Smiled "You do what you have to, to get stronger ok?"_

"_I will." Carrie smiled softly looking at him_

"_Besides with what will happen I think it'll be a good idea if you stay away for a while." AJ said_

"_Huh? What's going to happen?" Carrie asked_

"_I'll tell you later." AJ said "Besides I don't want to distract you from your journey."_

"_You won't." Carrie smiled at him "I need my boyfriend on my mind to stay sane."_

"_Make sure it's good memories alright?" AJ asked_

"_Alright." Carrie smiled as she hugged her back_

"_Good because I…I….never mind." He said smiling at her._

_**End Flashback**_

"What was he about to tell me?" Carrie asked as they got to Gainesville "Sweet let's find AJ." She smiled as they saw a Dragonnite fly beside them and Carrie smiled "Hi Dragonnite." She waved at him and he roared happily seeing Carrie and Silver. "Is your trainer nearby?" She asked and he smiled and flew off ahead of them and Carrie and Silver followed him "It's great seeing you again Dragonnite!" She smiled as Dragonnite roared happily as flew off faster making it hard for Carrie and Silver to catch up. "What the…?" She asked as looked ahead and she saw AJ and Charizard and Carrie ducked down on Silver so no one could see her from that distance. "Silver slowly fly towards them." She whispered and Silver cried softly and they flew towards them slowly.

"Find any place to train today Charizard?" AJ asked as Charizard looked around and it shook his head. "Keep looking ok?" He asked as he petted Charizard's head and he nodded and AJ heard flying behind him "Will they ever leave me alone?" He growled as he and Charizard turned around "Charizard use….A Lugia?" He asked softly as he looked closely at it "Silver?" He asked loudly then Carrie popped up

"AJ!" She waved happily and AJ slowly smiled at her.

"Carrie!" He smiled happily

"What's going on AJ?!" Carrie asked happily

"Long story but I'll tell you as soon as we land!" AJ Smiled "Until then let's fly!"

"Let's!" Carrie smiled as her and Silver caught up to Charizard and AJ and they flew around for a bit.

"Hey Carrie have you and Silver been flying all night?" AJ asked as Carrie nodded her head

"Yeah since I saw what happened last night I wanted to see you." Carrie said.

"Let's let Silver rest for a bit and hop on Charizard here." AJ smiled as Carrie jumped on Charizard's back and got out Silver's Pokeball

"Silver return!" She yelled as Silver went back in its Pokeball and smiled as she sat down and put her arms around AJ's waist. "AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." Carrie said as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I missed you too Carrie." AJ Smiled as he put his right hand on hers "A whole lot."

"Want to land so we can talk?" She asked

"I would like that." AJ Smiled "Charizard land near the lake." He said and Charizard nodded his head and he moved down near the lake and AJ jumped down and held out his hand for Carrie and she took it and jumped down but when she did AJ pulled her in a tight hug.

"I really did miss you Carrie." AJ Said as he hugged her tightly "More than you know."

"I missed you too AJ." Carrie said as she hugged AJ back "What happened while I was gone?"

"Way too much." AJ said as they found a spot to sit down and they did and AJ pulled her close. "I just feel like everyone is against me."

"Against you?" Carrie asked in shock and AJ nodded his head

"Everyone even Dixie." AJ said as Carrie remembered what Dixie told her.

"I asked Dixie about you but she told me nothing." Carrie said and AJ scoffed

"Of course she didn't." AJ scoffed "This is her fault as well."

"What happened though?" Carrie asked

"After you went away Clare said I got her pregnant." AJ said

"How is that possible? You didn't sleep with her. Hell you didn't even sleep with me nor kiss me." Carrie said

"Well according to pictures she raped me." Allen said picking up a Stick and drawling in the dirt with it. "Meanwhile Chris and Frankie kept bothering me and my Pokémon to the point where I faced Chris one last time but I lost."

"You lost?" Carrie asked in shock and AJ nodded his head

"What's worse is that I can't get a TNA world title shot for a year as well. And guess what? Nobody gave a damn."

"Nobody? Not even the fans?" Carrie asked

"The fans cared." AJ smiled then frowned "But besides that nobody cared."

"Not even Dixie?" Carrie asked

"She thinks all of this is my fault." AJ said with a mix of sadness and stubbornness

"Seriously?!" Carrie asked in shock.

"Yep so I did what you did and left for a while and train." AJ said looking down and drawling some more

"So you're not drinking or doing drugs?" Carrie asked as AJ laughed.

"You saw the Video package of me flying off on Charizard didn't you?" He asked and Carrie nodded her head. "I'm not I've just been training in the forest for days at a time. Thus that's where the beard came from." He smiled

"Oh ok." Carrie smiled "I thought you got the beard because you lost a bet." She laughed and AJ playfully hit her

"Shut up." He laughed then stopped "But I needed that. I missed when you and I joked together."

"I missed that too AJ." Carrie smiled as she felt a wind chill and she shivered.

"Come on let's head back and get warm. You can tell me about your training." He smiled as they got on Charizard.

"I like that." Carrie smiled as they flew off.

_Me: Looks like AJ has ran into some Problems of his own when Carrie left. Will she help him out or will he turn her away soon? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D This is my first time doing Pokemon battles so please go easy on me. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

After they've flown back to AJ's house, Carrie and AJ walked inside and AJ made them some hot chocolate and they sat down on the couch in which AJ pulled Carrie close to him and she laid her head on his chest.

"So how was your training?" He asked as he took a sip

"It was good." Carrie smiled "I think my Pokémon got stronger or at least I hope so." She smiled looking down.

"I'm positive they are." AJ smiled "I mean you are an awesome Pokémon trainer, even better than me actually."

"What makes you say that?" Carrie asked as she took a sip

"Carrie, I can't get a TNA world title shot until Bound For Glory, I lost against Chris in our "Final match ever" I suck." AJ said.

"No you don't." Carrie said "AJ you said it yourself you needed training like me so you took time off to train and you were training every day because of it."

"But have I gotten stronger?" AJ asked looking at his mug.

"I know you have." Carrie smiled

"No you don't Carrie! How do you know?!" AJ Asked as he yelled at her

"Hey I'm on your side remember?" Carrie asked him and AJ took a deep breath

"I'm sorry Carrie…it's just that I feel like it's me against the world you know." He said softly looking down

"Is that what you mean by "They don't get it" Allen?" Carrie asked him

"I mean by that is that I would rather be a loner than help anyone anymore." AJ said looking at his hot chocolate

"What about me?" Carrie asked

"You're the only one I would rather help." AJ said "I mean you're the only one that stood by me no matter what. Even when you were training I knew you were there in spirit with me." He smiled

"I knew you were there with me as well AJ." Carrie smiled "I mean when I was training about you I thought about you all the time AJ I guess I really do like you."

"Ha I knew you didn't hate me!" AJ cheered in victory

"I just like messing with you." Carrie smiled at him and he put his head down.

"You're mean." He said pretending to be sad

"But I do like you too AJ." Carrie smiled "And your beard too." She giggled and he chuckled

"That does make me a lot better." AJ smiled looking at her "But there is something I'm scared to tell you."

"What?" Carrie asked as AJ turned red.

"I…I…I…its one step above like." He said nervously

"Love?" She asked and AJ quickly turned away from her.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"You love me AJ? Awwwwwww." She smiled at him then AJ turned around to face her.

"Carrie I really love you. I mean you helped me through everything, from my divorce, to this. You mean a lot to me…I can't explain it all, I was just scared to tell you because…" He slightly turned away from her again "I didn't want to scare you off."

"Why would you scare me off Allen?" Carrie asked turning him so that he was looking at her "Since I came to TNA you've been an awesome best friend and boyfriend I mean you've been there for me as well. Hell you even took a Hyper Beam for me."

"I'd take more than that for you." He smiled at her.

"So like it or not I'm staying." She smiled at him as she hugged him

"Thank you Carrie." AJ smiled hugging her back "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me back?" AJ asked

"Of course I do AJ." Carrie smiled at him "AJ you are the kindest, sweetest guy ever no matter what anyone says."

"Even if I'm a loner now…well almost?" He asked smiling at her

"Exactly." Carrie smiled at him as she nuzzled him "Besides with you being a loner you'll have more time for training."

"Speaking of training want to have a Pokémon battle?" AJ asked "One on one."

"Ok." Carrie smiled as they ran outside and ran to an empty spot in the back yard and they stood a few feet apart from each other.

"Ready?" AJ asked excitedly

"You bet." Carrie smiled getting a Pokeball out and throwing it "Espeon let's go!" She yelled as Espeon was let out.

"Espeon!" She cried

"Good seeing you again Espeon!" AJ smiled at it

"Espeon!" Espeon smiled at AJ

"My turn. Heracross let's go!" He yelled as a Giant Blue beetle was let out of her Pokeball.

"Heracross!" Heracross cried

"Heracross huh?" Carrie asked as she smirked "Bring it. Espeon use Swift!" She yelled

"Espeon!" Espeon yelled and she used Swift on Heracross.

"Heracross dodge and use Megahorn!" AJ yelled

"Heracross!" Heracross said as it dodged Swift then used Megahorn on Espeon.

"Espeon!" Espeon cried as it was knocked over close to Carrie.

"Ugh…Espeon are you ok?" Carrie asked.

"Espeon!" Espeon said looking at Heracross

"Man Heracross has gotten faster since the last time I saw her." Carrie said to herself "So far your training has really paid off AJ! Espeon use Psybeam!"

"Espeon!" Espeon said as she used Psybeam on Heracross which it took the hit but really weakened it.

"Thanks yours too." AJ Smiled "Heracross use Seismic Toss!"

"Heracross!" She yelled as she quickly flew over to Espeon picked her up and performed the move

"Espeon when Heracross gets close to the ground use Psychic!" Carrie yelled as Heracross was up in the air and went around a bit then they headed for the ground head first. When they did Espeon used Psychic then they hit the ground with a cloud of dirt. When it cleared Heracross and Espeon was panting with their backs turned toward each other. Then they both fell down and fainted.

"Looks like we're even." Carrie smiled as she walked toward Espeon "Are you ok Espeon."

"Espe." She smiled weakly as Carrie returned her to her Pokeball. "Rest up ok?"

"Heracross you were great too." AJ smiled as he returned Heracross to her Pokeball.

"Nice battle AJ!" Carrie smiled as she ran towards him

"Thanks. Looks like we're even when it comes to training." AJ smiled at her.

"Look at it this way. Now that I'm back from training we can train with each other." Carrie smiled some more.

"I would like that." AJ smiled more himself.

_Me: Talk about a close battle huh? And AJ and Carrie are just sweet towards each other :D :D What will happen next? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And sorry for the wait but I hope this makes up for it :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 1 and 2 and adding this to her favorites and alerts :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

A few hours later Carrie was in one of the guest rooms with Espeon getting ready for bed.

"What a day right Espeon?" Carrie asked petting Espeon

"Espeon." Espeon agreed as Carrie petted her some more.

"We do know that you're just as strong as Heracross." Carrie smiled some more and so did Espeon

"Espeon." She smiled as Carrie got into bed covered up and Espeon got on the end of the bed

"Good night...AJ what's up?" She asked as she noticed AJ standing in the door way

"I just wanted to tell you good night." AJ smiled at her.

"There's more isn't there?" Carrie asked as AJ nodded his head.

"I was wondering if you...want...to...well you know." AJ tried saying.

"What?" Carrie asked

"Can I stay with you?!" AJ asked quickly and fast as he turned red.

"You want to stay with me AJ?" Carrie asked as AJ nodded his head and Carrie and Espeon moved over and made room for AJ and he came in and laid down next to her and she cuddled with him.

"You know this is the first time we've ever slept together in the same bed." AJ smiled softly

"How long have we been dating?" Carrie asked

"Two years." He smiled as he pulled Carrie close to him

"Wow two whole years and we're just now picking up speed." Carrie giggled.

"I guess this whole situation really helps." AJ said looking up.

"Espeon." Espeon agreed

"Could be." Carrie smiled as she closed her eyes "Goodnight AJ, goodnight Espeon." She smiled

"Goodnight Carrie, goodnight Espeon." AJ smiled as he closed his eyes

"Espeon." Espeon smiled wishing her trainer and friend goodnight as she fell asleep herself.

The next morning AJ woke up to find out that Carrie and Espeon gone. When he looked around the room and saw no sign of them he got worried.

_"Did they leave?" _AJ thought heartbroken as he heard noises outside and he looked to see Carrie training with Espeon and a dinosaur like Pokemon. "Must be training." He smiled as he got up to go to his room and get dressed.

"Espeon use swift! Meganium dodge and use Leaf Storm!" Carrie commanded

"Espeon!" Espeon yelled as she used swift.

"Meganium!" Meganium yelled as she moved over and dodged it and used Leaf Storm which it hit Espeon.

"Espeon!" She cried as she got hit with it.

"Now use Psychic!" Carrie yelled as Espeon used Psychic on Meganium stopping her leaf storm. "Awesome you two time for a break." She smiled as they stopped. "That was great you two."

"They are getting stronger." AJ Smiled as he was standing by where they trained.

"How long were you there for?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"For a few minutes actually." AJ Smiled "So Meganium leanred Leaf Storm huh?"

"You bet." Carrie smiled petting Meganium "Almost all my Pokemon learned a new move while I was training."

"You must really want to beat Aces and Eights." AJ smiled as they sat down.

"Hey they deserve to get beaten." Carrie said as she cuddled against AJ "Besides I can't let Steve and Kasey fight them by themselves forever."

"That is true but they have James on their side." AJ Smiled as he put his arm around her

"Also Hogan and Bully but anyone in the Hogan family only cares about themselves." Carrie said "Trust me I've learned that from when I was in the WWE."

"It was that time when he left you and Cena to defend yourselves right?" AJ asked

"Yep." Carrie nodded. Before Carrie came to TNA and started dating AJ she was in the WWE and dated John Cena for a while. One time when John and Carrie really needed Hulk he bailed on them at the last minute.

"Why does anyone trust Hulk Hogan is beyond me." AJ said laying down and laying back.

"He only cares about Hulk Hogan and his family and that's it." Carrie said laying back with him

"Why Dixie hired him is beyond me."

"We were doing just fine on our own." Carrie said looking up. "He and his Pokemon are hardly helping out the cause from what I've seen and he wasn't even around on Thursday."

"He's an idiot just like the rest of them." AJ said

"Agreed." Carrie said as they looked up some more "I won't even be surprised if he's with Aces and Eights."

"He, Brooke and Bully are." AJ said

"That's what I think." Carrie said as they laid back some more "AJ?"

"Yeah?" He asked

"No matter what happens, I just want you to know that you have me no matter what." Carrie smiled at him.

"Thank you Carrie." AJ smiled as he pulled her in a hug.

_Me: Awwwwwww how Sweet :D :D And Ironic enough one of the 3 people Carrie named happened to be in Aces and Eights lol :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And sorry if Updates for this are slow but this isn't a main story so I won't work on it as much but I will work on it don't worry :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D Oh and Sarah belongs to DanDJohnMLover :D :D_

Chapter 5

"Last time in the Impact Zone huh?" Carrie asked as her, AJ and Espeon walked in the Impact Zone

"Seems like it." AJ said as he looked around.

"Espeon." Espeon said in agreement

"Well at least I get to spend my last time in the Impact Zone with my boyfriend." Carrie smiled as she hugged AJ and Espeon jumped up happily.

"Espeon, Espeon!" Espeon jumped happily as she stopped.

"Espeon are you ok?" Carrie asked as they looked ahead and saw a Pansage, Pansear and Panpour.

"Panpour, Panpour Panpour. Panpour!" Panpour said pointing to Pansage and Pansear.

"What's going on?" Carrie asked as her and Espeon took a step back.

"I pray they don't belong to Bad Influence." AJ Begged.

"Bad Influence?" Carrie asked

"Daniels, Kazarian, and Veerthrone." AJ said

"Wait you mean Veerthorne as in Sarah Veerthorne?" Carrie asked "She joined them?"

"Oh yeah." AJ said as a girl with Brown and Purple hair came up.

"Lady, AJ and Pokémon introducing the two Pokémon trainers that makes all the other Pokémon trainers tremble in their boots. The Bad Influence of TNA!" Sarah said excitedly as Frankie and Chris jumped down outta nowhere and the three of them posed happily with their Monkey Pokémon.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Carrie asked annoyed and Bad Influence looked at her in shock.

"We're making our entrance thank you." Chris smiled

"You're acting stupid that's what." Carrie said annoyed still.

"Stupid?! What's stupid is that your boyfriend went MIA all because Sarah joined us!" Frankie yelled at her and so did Pansear

"Pansear!" Pansear yelled

"Should Pansage be drinking Appletinis?" AJ asked pointing at the Appletini in Pansage's hand

"Hey an appletini a day keeps the doctor away!" Chris yelled

"Whatever." AJ said as a giant drop of sweat came down.

"Anyway I joined Chris and Frankie here because they have something AJ never had." Sarah smiled and so did Panpour.

"50 bucks a night?" Carrie asked annoyed

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sarah yelled

"PANPOUR!" Panpour yelled as well

"That's Vickie's line not yours." Carrie said still sounding annoyed.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would beat you so bad you would…WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She yelled as Carrie, Espeon and AJ was about 30 feet away from them.

"Far far away." Carrie said as the three of them walked away from Bad Influence and their yelling Monkeys "Man those three are annoying."

"They must have gotten more annoying since we were gone." AJ said

"Espeon." Espeon agreed as they walked in Carrie's locker room.

"Plus they think they're so tough because we were gone." Carrie said as she petted Espeon "We should teach them."

"I'm not allowed back until we go to Chicago so you're on your own this week." AJ said as Espeon walked up to him and he petted her.

"Hey AJ want to get a tour bus since we'll be on the road 4 days a week?" Carrie asked

"Beats keeping our Pokémon in their pokeballs at the hotels so I'm in." AJ smiled as he petted Espeon some more.

"Sweet. Plus we can sleep in the same room some more." Carrie smiled then both she and AJ blushed

"Yeah." AJ said as he blushed "I do like holding you Carrie. A lot."

"You want to hold me now?" Carrie asked as she blushed

"If you want me too." AJ blushed

"I want you too." Carrie blushed as AJ hugged her and pulled her close to him and she hugged him back. "This feels nice."

"I do agree." AJ smiled as Espeon smiled at them then heard something outside the locker room and she snuck out.

"Espeon?" Espeon asked as she looked around then she saw a toad like Pokémon.

"Exploud." It said

"Espeon!" She said as she quickly backed up and Exploud started using Stomp. "Espeon!" She yelled as she used Psychic on it and he fainted. "Espeon." She panted as she ran back in Carrie's locker room. "Espeon!" She yelled

"Espeon? What happened?" Carrie asked as her and AJ got up.

"Espeon!" She yelled running out and Carrie and AJ followed and they saw Exploud fainted.

"Espeon what happened?" Carrie asked again.

"It was ANNOYING that's what!" A voice yelled as Exploud was returned to his Pokeball.

"I know that voice anywhere, Ken where are you?" Carrie asked annoyed as she looked and saw Ken Anderson wearing Aces and Eights gear and she gasped.

"Surprised aren't you Carrie?" He asked as he smirked

"To be honest a bit." Carrie said as she hugged Espeon. "What are you doing in Aces and Eights gear?"

"Well to be honest…I'M PART OF THEM NOW!" He yelled as he laughed evilly.

"Why Ken?" AJ asked.

"The same reason you should join them AJ." Ken said "Think about it you're tired of being disrespected right?" he asked "Well join us and you can have your revenge on Dixie and Bad Influence. What do ya say?" He asked as AJ looked over at Carrie and Espeon who was giving him a scared look.

"NO! I'll never join you!" AJ yelled

"You're going to regret that decision Styles!" Ken smirked as he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared

"That *Cough* idiot *Cough*." Carrie coughed as the Smoke cleared and he was gone.

"Are you and Espeon ok?" AJ asked as he went over to them and hugged them.

"Yeah for now." Carrie said as she hugged AJ back. "What do they want with you?"

"Who knows?" AJ asked as they walked back to their locker room "Who knows?"

_Me: Aces and Eights want AJ in the Group?! What is their plan if they have one? (Or a Good one lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Sorry it's Short but it was all I could come up with lol Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6

After Impact Carrie and Espeon were sitting outside the Impact Zone on the hood of AJ's car just looking at the building.

"This is it isn't it Espeon?" Carrie asked as Espeon nodded her head sadly. "As soon as we go on the Road we won't come back here."

"Espeon." Espeon said softly as they both looked at it.

"I remember when AJ and I first met here, I was still in the WWE at the time and I was visiting Steve." Carrie smiled softly. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Espeon." Espeon said basically saying the same thing as Carrie.

"Carrie, Espeon ready to go?" AJ asked as he walked out

"Yeah." Carrie smiled as her and Espeon jumped off. "Espeon re…" She said about to send Espeon back to her Pokeball but she saw the Bad Influence Monkeys. "Oh god not those guys again."

"Panpour, Panpour, Panpour…."

"Not right now Panpour." Carrie said as she threw two Pokeballs "Meganium and Bellossom use Solar Beam!" She yelled as her Meganium and a Pokémon that was a small creature with a skirt around it's lower half and two red flowers on her head came out.

"Meganium!"

"Bellossom!"

After the two Pokémon did their cries Meganium's small antenna things on her head started glowing and Bellossom's flowers started glowing then a beam came out of both and hit the Monkey's head on causing them to faint.

"I think they're just as bad as their trainers." Carrie said.

"Impossible unless Pansear starts humping Panpour." AJ said as Carrie started giggling

"True." Carrie giggled. "You know maybe we can have Bellossom and Espeon ride in the car with us."

"I think it's a good idea." AJ Smiled as they saw Meganium sulking behind the car.

"Meganium I'm sorry but you're just too big to be in the Car that's all." Carrie said as she petted Meganium.

"Meganium." Meganium sulked some more.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bad Influence asked as they saw their Monkey's on the ground fainted.

"Simple, Pansage and Pansear tried humping Panpour at the same time and this is the end result." Carrie said as she returned Meganium to her Pokeball then opened up the backseat for Espeon to get in the closed it when she was in, then she picked up Bellossom and went to the front and sat down as AJ got in and they left while Bad Influence was yelling at them.

"Man can they get more annoying?" AJ asked as they drove to Gainesville.

"Have they worn dresses yet?" Carrie asked

"They worn kilts and Sarah wore a school girl outfit in the UK earlier this year." AJ said and Carrie shuddered.

"Gross." Carrie said as AJ drove some more

"Bellossom!" Bellossom yelled disgusted at the thought of Sarah in a skirt.

"Looks like Bellossom don't like Sarah in a skirt." AJ Chuckled softly.

"Skirts are Bellossom's thing. Right Bellossom?" Carrie asked Bellossom.

"Bellossom." Bellossom smiled proudly as she crossed her arms.

"So AJ excited about taking Impact on the Road?" Carrie asked happily.

"I am as long as we don't hear Daniels and Frankie double team Sarah and Pansage and Pansear double team Panpour." AJ Said as Carrie laughed knowing what AJ meant.

"Well we'll be getting a bus and so will they so we'll be good." Carrie smiled.

"Espeon!" Espeon agreed as she curled up in the back seat.

"Plus I heard they're getting a bus as well." Carrie said.

"Oh great here come the series of Pornos of Bad Influence." AJ Said rolling his eyes as they Drove some more. "So going to Lock Down?"

"Not needed so nope." Carrie smiled. "So the both of us can head to Chicago together."

"Yep." AJ Smiled "Hey Carrie no matter what I do there you'll still love me right?" He asked her.

"Yeah why?" Carrie asked.

"You'll see." AJ Said as they drove some more

"Does this have anything to do with joining Aces and Eights?" Carrie asked sounding scared.

"No way will I join those idiots." AJ growled as he drove some more "I meant not being on anyone's side but my own."

"Phew." Carrie said then she smiled. "Well my Pokémon and I are on your side."

"Bellossom." Bellossom smiled

"Espeon!" Espeon smiled happily

"Thank you Carrie." AJ Smiled at her

"You're welcome AJ now keep your eyes on the Road will you?" She asked as he Drove some more.

_Me: Man I can't wait to see what happens next :D :D (Hopefully those Monkeys stay under control lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And since I have nothing else to say I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7

"One down two more to go." Carrie smirked as her, AJ and Espeon were on their Bus as Impact Started and she was eating Popcorn as she saw Bully Ray come out with Aces and Eights. Yep Bully was a part of the Group.

"You really think Hulk and Brooke are a part of that Group?" AJ asked as he ate some Popcorn.

"Well the Son in Law is the President so anything is possible." Carrie said as she ate some more popcorn and petted Espeon.

"But Hogan is against that group." AJ said as he looked at her "You saw how he was against them while you were here."

"Still though it's possible." Carrie said as she petted Espeon some more as she saw Steve try to talk to Hogan but he wouldn't hear it and kicked him out. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! He was fooled as well don't take it out on him!"

"Carrie calm down." AJ said.

"Espeon." Espeon agreed with AJ

"Look just because Steve tried seeing the good in Bully doesn't mean Hogan should be acting like that ok. He's just like me we try to see the good in everyone." Carrie said

"Meanwhile Kasey sees the bad in everyone right?" AJ asked

"Exactly. I'm the light twin she's the dark twin." Carrie smiled "Espeon and Umbreon confirm that. Right Espeon?"

"Espeon!" Espeon agreed happily.

"Espeon go help my brother for right now will you?" She asked as she opened the door and Espeon nodded her head and left to go find Steve.

"Got to help the older Sibling right?" AJ asked as Carrie nodded her head.

"He is my brother after all, even if he is only my half brother." Carrie smiled.

"So what are you going to do about a Pokémon back up if Espeon is with Steve?" AJ asked as Carrie went outside the bus and threw a Pokémon.

"Pidgeot!" The bird Pokémon cried as he landed in front of Carrie smiling.

"Nice Pidgeot." AJ smiled.

"Yep." Carrie smiled. "Pidgeot think you can stay out here for a bit and guard us?"

"Pidgeot." Pidgeot smiled at his trainer.

"Thank you Pidegot." Carrie smiled as her and AJ went back inside and sat down and saw Steve with Espeon and Umbreon walking around until they saw Austin Aries and his Serperior and Bobby Roode sitting on his Venusaur walk up to him and talk down on him until Steve said he would fight someone then Bobby and Venusaur snuck away and Steve said he'll fight Austin.

"They're not good friends are they?" Carrie asked as she held back her laughter.

"Nope." AJ said as his theme played but nobody was coming out.

"Why aren't you out there?" Carrie asked.

"Wait for it." AJ said as _Devious_ played and Bad Influence came out with their Monkeys dressed up like the Road Warriors and Sarah and Panpour wearing what Sunny wore when she managed the group.

"Oh my god can Sarah and Panpour look anymore like whores?" Carrie asked as she laughed and Bad Influence talked down about AJ.

"I don't know." AJ Chuckled "Oh Pansear looks like he wants to hump Panpour so badly."

"Pansage looks like he wants the same thing." Carrie laughed as James and Kasey came out.

"Well I gots to go." AJ said as he got up and got off the bus "Charizard let's do this!" He yelled as he Threw Charizard's Pokeball and he came out.

"Why is Charizard out?" Carrie asked.

"Let's just say I need him." AJ said as he put on his hood and he and Charizard walked away and Carrie walked back inside the bus and opened a back window.

"Hey Pidgeot come watch with me!" Carrie smiled as Pidgeot flew to the window and watched with her as James won but Bad Influence triple teamed him and the Monkey's surrounded Kasey and used their attacks on her but she dodged them then AJ and Charizard came out with AJ punching Daniels and Frankie and Sarah making a run for it bringing Daniels with them.

"Whore." AJ mouthed to Sarah as she got mad but was held back by Frankie. Meanwhile when Charizard got in the ring Pansage, Pansear and Panpour used their attacks on them but no luck as Charzard knocked them out with a Flamethrower. After he turned to his trainer the three Bad Influence members snuck in the ring and got their Monkeys and quickly ran to the back.

"Oh man this is too funny." Carrie laughed as AJ turned to James and gave him a closeline. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Pidgeot?!" Pidegot asked in shock.

"I want answers but first I have something I need to do." Carrie said as she got out of the Bus and Pidgeot met her at the front. "Let's do this. "She said throwing another Pokeball and Silver came out and did its cry as Carrie got on his back. "I have a feeling Aces and Eights will get the better of the roster so we need to help let's go." She said as they flown outside then flown in the arena but stayed at the very top as she watched her brother face Austin then Aces and Eights along with their Pokémon came out then so did the Impact Roster and their Pokémon but the Roster and their Pokémon got knocked out. "Sorry guys….Silver use Sky Attack on Everyone in the ring now!" She commanded and Sliver used the attack knocking out Aces and Eights and their Pokémon then her, Silver and Pidgeot flew down to Hulk.

"You owe me Hogan, You owe me." She said as her and her Pokémon flew away.

_Me: THAT'S The way you stop an Aces and Eights attack! :D :D Even though Carrie did have to hurt the roster as well but at least she got Aces and Eights :D :D Will AJ give her the answers she wants? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Let's just say Carrie has a few words for Hogan in this Chapter :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Oh and Sarah belongs to her and Raven belongs to my friend Dani :D :D (She picked out the Pokémon for Raven ok not my choice on this!) Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8

"AJ and Charizard stop right there!" Carrie yelled at AJ and Charizard as they were walking back to the bus but Carrie, Pidgeot and Silver blocked the way.

"Carrie I can explain…" AJ tried saying.

"You attacked my possible brother in law for what?!" Carrie asked angrily and Silver cried worried.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot yelled at AJ

"Hey I said I was a loner and I am minus you!" AJ yelled. "I apologize for attacking James and I know he's like family to you but let me do this Carrie!"

"What if you join Aces and Eights?!" Carrie asked angrily as she started crying. "I will NEVER Forgive you if you do!"

"I won't Carrie not after what they did to you!" AJ Yelled as Carrie had Silver slowly land and she got off of it and AJ caught her and hugged her as she cried some more.

"I'm just so scared AJ." Carrie cried. "I don't want to lose you."

"Shhhhhh you won't I promise." AJ said softly as he hugged her some more. After a few minutes when Carrie stopped crying she and AJ walked inside their bus and she cuddled close to him. "You may not like some of the stuff I'm doing but I won't do that to you I promise."

"Ok…" Carrie sniffled as she cuddled close to him but then saw Hogan dismiss Steve, Espeon and Umbreon again. "Not cool Hogan." She growled getting up. "I'll be right back." She growled as she got off the bus and got on Silver. "Guys let's go see Hogan." She growled as her, Silver and Pidgeot flew to Hogan's office.

"WILSON STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sarah Yelled as they flew past her and Panpour.

"PANPOUR!" Panpour yelled.

"Ugh not now." Carrie softly growled as Silver and Pidgeot turned around to face them. "Veerthrone I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Oh you'll deal with me now! You and me one on one battle!" Sarah yelled angrily

"Don't have time." Carrie said annoyed.

"MAKE TIME!" Sarah yelled as Carrie grabbed for a Pokeball but she remembered leaving them on the bus.

"Unlucky day Veerthorne Pidgeot or Silver take your pick." Carrie said annoyed still.

"Pidgeot of course. I'm not stupid enough to face a Legendary Rare Pokémon like your Lugia." Sarah smiled proudly.

"Ok then…You first." Carrie smirked

"Ok Panpour use Aqua Tail!" Sarah yelled

"Panpour!" Panpour yelled getting close to Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!" Carrie yelled.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot yelled as he used Aerial Ace on Panpour.

"Panpour!" She yelled getting hit.

"Panpour!" Sarah yelled sounding worried.

"Waste of my time." Carrie groaned. "Pidgeot finish this off with Air Slash!" She yelled as Pidgeot went for Air Slash but then a Suicune got inbetween them.

"What the….?!" Sarah yelled as a girl was on it and looked at Carrie.

"Having any trouble Carrie?" The girl asked her.

"No not at all Raven." Carrie said.

"You sure? I can take out the Bad Influence town bike in just one hit." Raven said pointing back at Sarah.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sarah yelled at her.

"I'm good thanks." Carrie said as she got on Silver.

"Going to see Hogan?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I need to talk to him about something." Carrie said.

"If it's about Sting he won't listen to anyone." Raven said. "Not even me."

"You tried talking to him?" Carrie asked.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Sarah yelled trying to getting their attention.

"Yeah but he won't hear it. Even after I sent out Suicune here."Raven said petting Suicune and her crying happily.

"I'll try talking to him." Carrie said "He'll have to listen to me."

"I wish you luck." Raven said as her and Suicune jumped away.

"HELLO!" Sarah yelled at her.

"Oh your still here." Carrie said sounding annoyed "Pidgeot use Pluck on the both of them then let's go to Hogan's office."

"Pidgeot!" He yelled as he went to use Pluck on Sarah and Panpour.

"Darn you Carrie!" Sarah yelled as she picked up Panpour and ran away with her in his arms.

"Ok Pidgeot come back." Carrie said and Pidgeot did just that. "Now let's see Hogan." She said as they flew to Hogan's office then knocked on the door and a Duck like Pokémon opened the door.

"Ducklett!" It said

"Is your trainer around?" She asked as Ducklett shook its head.

"Ducklett Ducklett, Ducklett." Ducklett said

"I don't care if he's not talking to anyone I'm talking to him." Carrie said as she got off Silver.

"Ducklett!" Ducklett yelled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She said as Ducklett used Scold on her. "Ow! Ok Silver use Extrasensory!" She yelled as Silver did just that knocking it across the room.

"What happened?!" Hogan asked as Carrie walked in.

"We need to talk that's what happened." Carrie said as she sat down. "One big mistake, ONE BIG MISTAKE and you tell my brother to hit the bricks just like that?!" She asked angrily.

"One big mistake." Hogan said calmly "NEWS FLASH THAT ONE BIG MISTAKE PUT THIS COMPANY IN JEOPARDY!"

"And yet you won't let him fix his mistakes?!" Carrie asked angrily some more.

"He'll screw things up worse!" Hogan yelled back

"Please!" Carrie yelled "You know you haven't changed. This is all about Hulk Hogan and nobody else!" She yelled getting up. "I'm fixing things MY WAY." She yelled as she slammed the door to his office. "Let's go guys." She said getting on Silver and they flew away.

_Me: Same old Hogan. Him being the most selfish prick in the business. Anyway what will Carrie do to help fix the company? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


End file.
